


The Anniversary?

by polterduke



Series: the princess, the mechanic, and the animal breeder [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), also this is like my first fic so go easy on me pls, but is pretty excited about this anyway, but it'll just be very shitty, i wanted more fics with this ot3 so i did it myself, if y'all don't make content of them then i will, makoto is btw the best boss like go him, or at least that's what gundam thinks, polyamorous, sonia doesn't think so, souda is just confused, they be having their first anniversary together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polterduke/pseuds/polterduke
Summary: Gundam spent weeks preparing for the anniversary of him and his two lovers. Sonia doesn’t think he got the date where they all got together correctly. Kazuichi is just happy to be there.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: the princess, the mechanic, and the animal breeder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606372
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	The Anniversary?

**Author's Note:**

> based off of that infamous ot3 prompt of character A and character B fighting on when they all got together while character C didn't even know they were all together but that's super exciting! enjoy my dudezz

The Supreme Lord of Ice has spent weeks planning for this moment. For today had marked him and his two lovers’ 1 year anniversary together as a triad couple (“datemates” is what Sonia liked to call them). After waking up from that awful killing game, he and his two lovers had decided to never leave each other’s side. The specifics of how their relationship developed was complicated, and whenever the Ultimate Animal breeder thought about it, it would leave him a little confused sometimes on where specifically the line between friendship and a relationship had started and ended. But that still didn’t stop him from summoning all the power from the underworld that he had to make this day perfect. After asking a few favours from a handful of his comrades (And asking permission from Makoto to give his lovers the day off from Future Foundation duty) he had the beach decorated with candle lights, a table with his lovers’ favourite foods, and had everyone on the island who weren’t named Kazuichi or Sonia to vow on their pitiful mortal lives not to walk upon the beach until morning. And whether or not they vowed so because they were intimated by his demonic power or because they were supportive friends (most definitely the latter but Gundham would never admit so). Now all he needed were the datemates he had planned this whole agenda for to begin with. 

Getting his datemates to leave their work stations, even with the permission from Makoto, was difficult. The two loved their jobs and for different reasons. Sonia’s job for the Future Foundation was mainly foreign relations and she helped Makoto with a lot of the global work, she was always one who wanted to help others so requesting her to leave her job for the day was a tricky task for Gundham but it was nothing compared to Kazuichi. Where Sonia was usually rational to the extent of knowing that she was free to have the day off to spend time with her two favourite men, Kazuichi was renowned for overworking himself. The bubblegum pink haired mechanic never seemed to know when to stop his tinkering, which was something that both Gundham admires and worries over for his boyfriend’s wellbeing. Kazuichi enjoys making machines and fixing said machines for the Future Foundation but after a little bit of bickering and kisses, Gundham had successfully retrieved both of his lovers. 

“What’s the big deal, Hamster-Chan? I was working on a new air purifier back there…” Kazuichi used the free hand that wasn’t holding onto Gundham’s to scratch the back of his neck. To much of Gundham’s satisfaction, he still saw the faint redness from the mechanic’s face from the convincing tactics he had used on the other just moments ago. “Where are we going anyway?”

Sonia, who was holding onto Gundham’s other hand, nodded along and interjected, “Yes, I too would like to know where we are going!” They both had looked at Gundham with curious expressions (it had reminded him of two lost puppies, and that honestly made Gundham melt more than it should have) 

The breeder felt a blush creep onto his cheeks and silently cursed himself for not having any more spare hands to cover his face with his scarf (he may be the Supreme Lord of Ice but he doesn’t want to give himself a third arm… that’s weird even for him) He attempted to play it off like he wasn’t starting to blush over his two adorable lovers, and whether they noticed him blushing or not, they didn’t seem to mention it as he shrugged and flashed them a proud smile. “Fret not my kindred lovers, we shall arrive to our destination momentarily.” With that Sonia decided to play along and giggle while Souda gave a little huff, still obviously curious but didn’t try to push for more answers.

And like what Gundham had said, it only took the triad around 5 minutes to get from Souda’s work room to the prepared spot on the beach. Gundham was beaming with joy when he saw the expressions on his two lovers’ faces. Sonia’s eyes sparkled with wonder as she looked around at the scenery Gundham had prepared, she used her spare hand to attempt to cover her plastered grin. “Gundham this is… hella!” She turned to Gundham, the grin still on her face, he had always been charmed with the interesting terms that she used just like she was with him. The princess pushed her feet up a little bit to give him a quick kiss. 

After the quick peck, the breeder had turned his attention to Kazuichi who seemed to be on the verge of tears, which alarmed Gundham and Sonia to say the least. But before either of the two could ask their boyfriend if he was okay, Kazuichi sniffled and quickly wiped his eyes. “I’m fine, I’m fine… just a little… moved that’s all. This is really beautiful Hamster-Chan.” 

“It’s really nothing my paramours.” Gundham huffed, clearly a little embarrassed with the praise. “Today is the fateful day that marks our union of hearts, just a mere 12 months ago we had decided to link souls as the powerful force the mortal plane has ever seen! So it was to be expected for me to prepare all of this for us to celebrate!” Surprisingly enough for Gundham, the expressions of his two datemates changed quickly to a mixture of genuine surprise (Mostly from Sonia) and confusion (Mostly from Souda) “… What is the matter? Am I incorrect?” Gundham can’t be wrong! Whether he wanted to openly admit it, he was hyper aware of when they all decided to become an official relationship.

Sonia on the other hand, DOES think he is indeed wrong. “I apologize Gundham… but I believe you are mistaken, our anniversary isn’t until a month from now. Perhaps you counted wrong.”

With this the Supreme Lord of Ice furrowed his eyebrows. “Dark Queen, I think it may be you who are mistaken, for I had began counting from our first moment of intimacy during the celebration in honour of the mana restorer our Dark Knight had created!” Kazuichi couldn’t help but flush and feel the need for the beach to swallow him whole as he recalled the three’s first… intimate act had after sneaking out of the party Makoto had hosted to celebrate the first air purifier he created. He didn’t expect Gundham to remember that… they were all very drunk at the time.

Sonia on the other hand shook her head. “I must refuse! We had all became datemates the month after that when we all kissed each other goodbye after we all shared dinner together before heading back to our cottages!” 

Before any of the two can further retaliate, it was almost as a reflex for the both of them to turn to Kazuichi, who was still reminiscing their time that night during that dinner get together. “Dark Knight! Please help me regain our Dark Queen’s memories by telling her of the time we had all linked bonds!” 

“Yes, please do tell us when you think we all got together, Kazuichi!” 

Kazuichi could almost hear himself swallow his saliva before admitting, “I honestly didn’t even know we were dating!” He chuckled nervously a bit as he saw the mixed looks of confusion and alarm on his datemates (or at least his newly discovered datemates?) “This is very exciting! I’m actually super relieved that I could confess to you guys now on how much I love you both!”

Gundham deadpanned. “Kazuichi… we’ve had sexual intercourse between the three of us for a year now.”

“I just thought we were all fuckbuddies or something!”

“I have told both of you numerous of times how much I love and worship you both.”

“No offense dude but… you can get dramatic sometimes.”

“Sonia and I kiss you when you wake up, when you’re about to go to work, to-“

“Alright, alright! I get it, I’m a little dense.” Kazuichi huffed in embarrassment.

Sonia, who found this realization highly amusing still needed to question, “We share a cottage together now, how did you not notice? You literally call yourself the Divas’ second dad.”

“ALRIGHT I GET IT!”

The three of them then proceed to have an amazing night together. Because if they all couldn’t figure out their anniversary date then, they at least have figured it out now.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked this trainwreck, ngl this was written in only a span of 30 minutes because i didn't have signal. hope it wasn't too shitty!! if you wanna you could comment and tell me what you think ;00


End file.
